This disclosure relates to multilayered articles and methods of manufacture. In particular this disclosure relates to multilayered sheets for absorption of IR radiation and methods of manufacture thereof.
Absorption of excessive amounts of solar radiation by the interior surfaces of a vehicle, residential home or office building can result in elevated interior temperatures, reduced comfort for the occupants, accelerated degradation of interior materials, and an increase in the requirement for larger air conditioning units. In vehicles especially, under high static-soak conditions, which can occur in vehicles parked in the hot summer sun, especially in a desert climate, surface temperature within a closed car can reach over 100° C., and the entire thermal mass of the car can be raised to high temperatures.
Increasing the cooling load of the air conditioning unit in a vehicle to ameliorate heat discomfort would go against the trend currently prevailing in the automobile industry. Automobile engines are being downsized to reduce weight and improve fuel efficiency and are less able to handle the power drain of the larger air conditioners. A recent concern to industry and Government is the role played by automotive air conditioners as a source of chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) released into the atmosphere, increased cooling load will lead to even larger air conditioning units, which will exacerbate this problem. Thus, there is a need for new technologies and passive design solutions, which would lead to reduced solar heat loads in automobiles as well as for residential and office buildings.